syfy_dominionfandomcom-20200214-history
Dominion
Based on characters from the 2010 theatrical film Legion, Dominion is an epic supernatural action drama set 25 years after the events of the movie. It picks up in the aftermath of a catastrophic war between an army of angels and mankind that has transformed the world. Dominion follows the perilous journey of a rebellious young soldier who discovers he's the unlikely savior of humanity while the ultimate celestial battle touches down on earth. The series, from Universal Cable Prods. and Bold Films, will be filmed in Cape Town, South Africa for a 2014 premiere. Scott Stewart, who co-wrote and directed Legion, is back to direct the pilot, and is one of the project's Executive Producers. Michel Litvak and David Lancaster of Bold Films, who produced Legion, are also Executive Producers. Vaun Wilmott wrote the pilot and is Co-Executive Producer. Plot Based on characters from the hit theatrical film ‘Legion’ (2010), ‘Dominion’ is an epic supernatural drama set in the year 25 A.E. In this transformed post–apocalyptic future an army of lower angels, assembled by the archangel Gabriel, has waged a war of possession against mankind. The archangel Michael, turning against his own kind, has chosen to side with humanity against Gabriel. Rising out of the ashes of the 25-year-long battle are newly fortified cities which protect the human survivors. In Vega (formerly Las Vegas), the largest of these cities, two houses vie for control and the stage is set for political upheaval and a dangerous power shift. Meanwhile, a rebellious young soldier begins a perilous journey as the war between the human race and the fallen angels hellbent on their domination escalates.Screen Crush Syfy’s ‘Dominion’ Poster Goes Classical for Angel-Human Battle Main Cast/Main Characters *Christopher Egan as Alex Lannon *Tom Wisdom as Michael *Anthony Stewart Head as David Whele *Roxanne McKee as Claire Riesen *Luke Allen-Gale as William Whele *Shivani Ghai as Arika *Alan Dale as General Riesen *Carl Beukes as Gabriel *Kim Engelbrecht as Noma Banks *Rosalind Halstead as Becca Thorn (Former Main Character) Supporting/Guest Cast/Characters *Katrine De Candole as Uriel *Jonathan Howard as Ethan Mack *Langley Kirkwood as Jeep Hanson *Furiad *Bixby *Zoey Holloway *Laurel *Gates Foley Episodes Season 1 *Pilot *Godspeed *Broken Places *The Flood *Something Borrowed *Black Eyes Blue *Ouroboros *Beware Those Closest to You (Part 1 & 2) - Season Finale Season 2 *Heirs of Salvation *Mouth of The Damned *The Narrow Gate *A Bitter Truth *Son of The Fallen * Reap the Whirlwind * Lay Thee Before Kings * The Longest Mile Home * The Seed of Evil * House of Sacrifice * Bewilderment of Heart * Day of Wrath * Sine Deo Nihil (Without God Nothing) Media Promotional Dominions1-17.jpg Dominions1-16.jpg Dominions1-15.jpg Dominions1-14.jpg Dominions1-13.jpg Dominions1-12.jpg Dominions1-11.jpg Dominions1-10.jpg Dominions1-9.jpg Dominions1-8.jpg Dominions1-7.jpg Dominions1-6.jpg Dominions1-5.jpg Dominions1-4.jpg Dominions1-3.jpg Dominions1-2.jpg Dominions1-1.jpg Stills dominion_firstlook.jpg|First look Dominion-Character-Poster.jpg Dominion-Character-Poster-Michael.jpg Dominion-Character-Poster-Alex-Lannon.jpg Dominion3.jpg Dominion-syfy-photos-4.png Dominion-syfy-photos-3.png Dominion-syfy-photos-2.png Dominion-syfy-photos-01.png Dominion-syfy-photos-1.jpg Dominion 1446.jpg Dominion 1061.jpg Dominion 0901.jpg Dominion 0825.jpg Dominion 0790.jpg Dominion 0481.jpg Dominion 0412.jpg Dominion willwhele.jpg Dominion wheles.jpg Dominion vegas2.jpg Dominion vegas.jpg Dominion riesens.jpg Dominion genriesen.jpg Dominion davidwhele.jpg Dominion claireriesen.jpg Dominion angel.jpg Dominion alex2.jpg Videos Dominion Season 1 Coming June 2014 on Syfy|Teaser Dominion Season 1 Launch Trailer|Launch Trailer Dominion Season 1 War Is Coming Trailer|"War is Coming" References Category:Dominion